


Spin the Bottle

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: B.A.P, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: When Jihyo's roommate Nayeon organizes a spin-the-bottle night, Jihyo might finally get the opportunity to kiss her crush, Junhong.





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).

“My turn, my turn!” Nayeon yelled from the opposite side of the circle. Jihyo watched in nervous anticipation as Nayeon reached for the empty bottle and sent it spinning.

Getting roped into a game of spin the bottle certainly wasn’t the way that Jihyo had been planning to spend her Saturday night, but she never really knew what to expect with Nayeon. Her roommate was always up for an adventure, and she was always down to invite the rest of the occupants of their hall in the university dorm.

Jihyo usually enjoyed Nayeon’s antics—especially when the handsome young man who lived two doors down was invited—but with the young man in question seated right next to her in a game like _this_, Jihyo’s heart was racing. Half of her was hoping that, when her own turn came, the bottle would land on Junhong, but the more sensible half of her was terrified. Maybe she could sneak off to the bathroom and hide away for the rest of the night?

The other members of the circle suddenly let out a chorus of “oohs,” and Jihyo realized that Nayeon’s bottle had stopped spinning. Nayeon’s cheeks were turning red, and as soon as Jihyo caught sight of the bottle she knew why. It was pointing straight at Hoseok. He and Nayeon had been flirting back and forth for weeks now, but both were too scared to make a move. Luckily, fate had provided them with the perfect opportunity.

Their friends began encouraging the two of them to kiss, and Jihyo couldn’t help but join in as well. Slowly, Nayeon crawled across the circle toward Hoseok. She paused when their faces were a few centimeters apart. “Is this…is this okay?” she asked him.

The circle quieted down and waited patiently until Hoseok finally nodded and confidently said, “Yes,” before closing the distance.

Jihyo averted her eyes, not wanting to invade this sweet, personal moment, but she still smiled. She knew that both of them had been wanting this for so long.

“It’s about time, huh?” a voice said from Jihyo’s right side. She jumped slightly when she realized who had spoken to her. Apparently when she had looked away from Nayeon and Hoseok’s kiss, she had accidentally looked over at Junhong.

“You noticed their flirting too?” Jihyo asked him once she had regained her composure.

Junhong laughed. “I think the whole school noticed. It’s not like they were being subtle.”

Jihyo playfully pushed his shoulder and smiled up at him. Joking around with him like this almost made her forget the situation they were in.

—That is, until a few more minutes had passed and Junhong’s turn had arrived. She might have imagined it, but Jihyo could have sworn that Junhong glanced at her before reaching for the bottle and giving it a spin.

This was it. Jihyo’s eyes were glued on the bottle as it spun around the circle. Somehow it felt like both a millisecond and an eternity before the bottle began to slow. She held her breath and watched as the bottle stopped…

…On Yongguk.

Well. _That_ was a surprising turn of events. Jihyo’s mind was in a haze as Junhong tried to place an awkward kiss on the back on Yongguk’s hand, both of them laughing hysterically the whole time.

She had really wanted it to land on her.

* * *

After a while, the group began losing interest in the game. Luckily Jihyo only had to take one turn, and Himchan hadn’t been upset when she had opted to kiss him on the cheek instead of the lips. The crowd dispersed, and soon only Jihyo, Nayeon, and Hoseok remained in the room.

Now that the tension had finally been broken between the two of them, Nayeon and Hoseok were talking nonstop. Jihyo was thrilled for them, but she wasn’t exactly in the mood to listen to all the places they were planning on going on dates. She quietly waved goodbye and stepped out into the hallway.

Jihyo sighed as she walked down the hall and made her way to the front door of the dorm. Once she stepped outside, she sat down on the front steps and breathed in the cool air. She wasn’t sure why she was so upset about this. It was just a game. And besides, if his spin _had_ landed on her, would she really have wanted her first kiss with Junhong to be while they were surrounded by a room full of whooping and hollering college students?

“Hey.”

Jihyo turned around and saw Junhong standing behind her. “Hi,” she blurted nervously. “What are you doing here?”

Junhong scratched the back of his head. “I, uh, stopped by your room, and Nayeon said you left. So I looked for you.”

He was _looking_ for her? “Why?” she asked.

Taking a seat next to her, he said, “I have something I need to tell you.”

Now Jihyo was starting to get nervous. “What is it?”

Junhong looked down at his lap and folded his hands. “I was kinda hoping that the game was gonna go a bit differently.”

Jihyo looked over at him, her hopes starting to rise. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Hm.” Jihyo faced forward again, processing everything that was happening. Junhong obviously hadn’t told her everything that was on his mind yet—maybe he needed a little encouragement. “How were you hoping it would go?”

Turning to face her at last, Junhong bit his lip. “A little like this.”

He placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned forward. Jihyo leaned in to meet him halfway, and she closed her eyes as their lips met. It was wonderful. Lifting her hand to his head, she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. She had been dreaming of this moment for so long, and she didn’t want it to end.

Too soon, Junhong pulled away, and Jihyo opened her eyes to see him smiling back at her. “So?” he asked, slightly out of breath. “What did you think?”

Giggling, she pecked him on the lips once more. “I think we need to have game nights more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for a very wonderful friend of mine <3


End file.
